rosariovampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Disaster + Vampire
Previous Episode: Trial of Blood + Vampire Next Episode: Onon + Kokoa + Vampire Summary As Tsukune, Moka, Onon and Kokoa come from the Blood temple. They teleport back to Yokai academy and they noticed that the school is badly damaged. So Onon and the other investigate on whats going on at the school. Episode 8 At Yokai Academy, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari are waking and can't find the sight of Tsukune or Moka at all. Kurumu thinks that she out somewhere trying to suck Tsukune's blood. Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari find out that Kuyou is outside of Yokai Academy. Ruby and Gin are down by the enternce. Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari run to the enternce where Ruby and Gin are standing. Kuyou goes over to them and tells them on where Moka is. Gin tells them him that she isn't around the school. Kuyou tells them if they don't tell him on where moka is, he will hurt them and the school. Gin keeps telling him that he hasn't seen Moka at all. Kuyou fireballs at the school. Gin charges at Kuyou but gets beaten up. Kurumu and the others fight him off but get beaten up again. everything black out. Tsukune, Moka, Onon and Kokoa arrive at the school noticing that the school is badly damaged. They all going run towards the school to see what happened. They find Gin, Ruby and the other knocked down on the ground. Onon tells them on what happened. Ruby tells them that Kuyou came searching for Moka. Onon tries to figure out on what Kuyou is planning to do. Onon tells Tsukune, Moka, and Kokoa to take care of the school while he tries to figure out on what Kuyou is planning. He tells Tsukune to keep safe of Moka. Onon walks off. Kuyou who is at his unknown base. Kuyou says that he needs Moka so he can conqure Yokai and the human world. He also knows that Onon has achieved his goal from the temple. One of Kuyou's minon show up and tells them that Onon, Moka and the others have arrived at Yokai Academy. Kuyou sets his plan straight. Kuyou says that he can't wait to beat Moka and the others again especially Onon. Kuyou also sensed something has unleashed from the temple of blood, since Onon completed the trial. Tsukune and Moka help Kurumu and the others to the Infermary room to recover. Gin tries to figure out on what Kuyou wants with Moka. Tsukune says to them that they need to find out why. Onon is back at the newspaper club area trying to figure what's going on around the school and what Kuyou wants with Moka. Onon wonder on how much power the Rosary has. He wonders if that's what Kuyou is trying to do. Tsukune arrives at the Newspaper club already noticing that Onon is already there. Tsukune wonders on what he's up to. Onon tell Tsukune that he's trying to figure out what Kuyou is planning to do. Moka enters the room. Onon asks Moka on how much power does her Rosary it has and that he belives Kuyou is after Moka. Onon goes over to Moka and politely asks her if she can take a look at it. She tells him "Okay." He gentally grabs the rosary and looks at it. Onon sees something through the rosary. He sees the vision from when the last Rosary that was placed. He see it cracked, then he sees another vision of the sky breaking apart and see monsters from the sky. After his vision, he kneels down to the ground. Tsukune and Moka wonders if Onon is okay. He tells them that Onon saw a vision from the previous rosary from Moka's own rosary. He tells them that he also saw the sky was breaking apart. Onon knows on what Kuyou is planning to do. Planning to take Moka's Rosary from her and Invade the human world. Moka worried about the whole thing. Tsukune says that kuyou will never get Moka's rosary. Onon senses danger near by, he tells everyone to get down. The wall blows open. Kokoa goes to check on what just happened. Kuyou Intervens. Onon is still standing up with shield up protecting both Tsukune and Moka from the blast. Kuyou tell Onon that he happy to see Onon again. Onon asks Kuyou on what he's really on planning to do, and if it has to do with Moka's Roasry. Kuyou tells him that Onon catches on quick. Kuyou tells Onon that Moka's rosary is one of his grand plan. Onon tells him if he thinks that Kuyou is going to destroy the Human world, he will not let him. Kokoa shows up. Kuyou looks at Kokoa. Kuyou grabs Kokoa. Onon tells Kuyou to let her go. Kokoa struggles to get away from Kuyou. Kou hits Kuyou in the head but Kuyou blocks Kou. Onon charges at Kuyou. Kuyou smacks Kou from his face. Onon uppercuts Kuyou, letting go of Kokoa. Onon catches Kokoa with his arms. Onon tells kokoa if she's alright. She tells Onon that she's okay and sets on the ground. Kuyou sees on what's going on with Onon and Kokoa tells them that love is very weak. Onon tells him that he's mistaken and that he doesn't know anything about it. His eyes turn orange. He tells Kuyou that he's not going to harm Tsukune, Moka and even Kokoa, making her blush. Onon charges in at Kuyou, Kuyou blocks his attacks. Onon trys to counter attack his block with a kick, but Kuyou still blocks his attack and hits him. Kuyou tell Onon if her wanted to know on what really happened to his lover. Onon tells him that Kuyou and Junko have nothing to what happened to the two of them. Kuyou tells Onon on what about the day he almost died. Onon tells Kuyou that some strange person in a black outfit took Junko hostage. Kuyou tells Onon that he is right and that he ordered the attack. Kuyou true intension was getting rid of Junko. Onon is in shocked, as well as Kokoa as she is hearing over it. Kuyou tells Onon that he knew Junko had the power to save his life so that Kuyou can follow his steps. Onon laughs. Kuyou tells Onon if he's happy that Junko is gone. Onon tells Kuyou that he failed to get rid of Junko and that she is a part of him. Onon pulls out a staff which looks exactly like Junko's staff. He sets in flames. Onon charges in at Kuyou, Kuyou pulls out his sword. They both his each others weapons. Tsukune tells him that you could use some help. Onon tells him no, and that its his own fight. Kuyou's men show up in the fight. Tsukune tell moka to watch out as he accidently takes Moka rosary off. The Inner moka appears fighting off Kuyou's men. Kokoa fight Kuyou's men as well. Onon tells Kuyou that he will not lay a finger on Moka's roasary. Kuyou tells Onon on who said about taking Moka's Rosary. Chains started to appear off the ground grabbing Onon and chaining him were he can't move. And the chains moves in on Moka and Kokoa. Kuyou goes up to Tsukune. Kuyou pulls out an orb looking thing and channaling energy from Moka's rosary to the orb. The orb gets full as he takes it and leaves. Onon tells Kuyou to get back and fight with him. Kuyou vanishes. The chains disappear releasing Onon, Moka and Kokoa free. Onon gets up. Tsukune asks Onon what's going on, he tells him that he thought Kuyou was going to take Moka's rosary. Onon tells Tsukune that he thought it as well. Onon smashes the staff on the ground hard. Onon swores that he will avenge Junko even if it kills him again. Tsukune tells Onon that he will help him. Kokoa and Inner moka agree as well. Onon tells them that he will peace together with Junko once he's done with Kuyou. Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby and Gin tell him that they agree too. Onon senses something that isn't right. He tells Moka to put the rosary back on. Inner Moka tells him on what he's thinking too. Moka grabs her rosary and puts it back on. But something goes wrong. Onon noticed that she hasn't turn back to the outer Moka as she still has the red eyes and silver hair. Onon tells that the other Moka isn't there. (End of Episode 8)